-Ratification of the Falleen-Crontasia TIFA Act of 585AER-
AGREEMENT BETWEEN THE GOVERNMENT OF THE FALLEENTIUM AND THE GOVERNMENT OF CRONTASIA ON TRADE AND INVESTMENT COOPERATION The Government of the Falleen Empire and the Government of the Confederation of Crontasia (the "Parties") CONSIDERING the strong bonds of friendship and close ties between the two countries; DESIRING '''to facilitate investment and trade in goods and services between their territories; '''RECOGNISING the benefits to each Party resulting from increased international trade and investment, and that eliminating barriers to bilateral trade and investment will enhance economic growth and encourage increased productivity in each Party's territory; RECOGNISING the essential role of private investments, both domestic and foreign, in furthering growth, creating jobs, expanding trade, improving technology, and enhancing economic growth and encourage increased productivity in each Party's territory; RECOGNISING the desirability of resolving trade and investment problems as expeditiously as possible; COMMITTED '''to promoting transparency and eliminating bribery and corruption in international trade and investment; '''RECOGNISING the importance of providing adequate and effective protection and enforcement of worker rights in accordance with eac Party's labour laws and of improving the observance of essential labour rights and conditions. DECLARING their intention to establish a forum for regular dialogue on trade and investment between Parties; Have agreed as follows: ARTICLE ONE: ESTABLISHMENT The Parties hereby establish the Falleen-Crontasia Trade and Investment Cooperation Forum ("the Forum"), comprising representatives from each party. ARTILE TWO: OBJECTIVES The Forum shall seek to enhance bilateral trade and investment by: 1. pursuing initiatives on specific trade and investment matters, with a view to concluding agreements or other arrangements that will facilitate bilateral trade and investment; 2. discussing multilateral trade issues of common interest; 3. identifying trade and investment matters that may be appropriate for negotiation or joint action on multilateral issues; 4. promoting cooperation between the Parties on trade and investment matters; 5. facilitating the increased involvement of the private sector in trade and commercial cooperation between the Parties; 6. promoting the reduction of barriers on each other's private sector to compete for public contracts; 7. examining any specific trade and investment matter that a Party may raise; and 8. pursue initiatives that may serve to reduce barriers to trade and investment between the Parties. ARTICLE THREE: ORGANISATION 1. The Forum shall be co-chaired by a representative of Falleentium's International Trade Department (or any iteration of it) and a representative of Crontasia's Ministry of Commerce. 2. Representatives of other governmental entities and of the private sector of a Party may participate as appropriate. ARTICLE FOUR: PROCEDURES 1. The Forum shall meet on a regular basis at such imes, in such places, and through such means as the Parties agree. 2. The Forum shall review areas of potential cooperation 3. The Forum shall regularly review it's progress in achieving the Agreement's objectives. 4. As appropriate, the Parties shall seek advise from the private sector on matters related to the Forum's activities. 5. Parties shall agree to provide an opportunity for the Forum to consider a matter before taking actions that could adversely affect trade or investment in one of the Parties. ARTICLE FIVE: FINAL CLAUSE 1, This Agreement shall be without prejudice to the law of either Party, or to the rights and obligations of either Party under any other agreement. 2. This Agreement may be amended if both Parties give written consent. 3. This Agreement sall enter into force on the date that the Parties exchange notes stating that each has completed the required procedures under its domestic law. 4. Either Party may withdraw from this Agreement by providing a written notice of withdrawal to the other Party. The withdrawal shall take place on the agreed date of the Parties, if an agreed date is lacking, it shall be 180 days after the withdrawal is delivered. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations